


Like a Summer Breeze

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura goes looking for her girlfriend but ends up watching her practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff. I really want to write some fic for this fandom, especially non corrin pairing(not cus i don't like corrin pairing but i feel that the awesome npcs in this game deserve love and fic) so hopefully this will be the first of a few^^ And of course I started with Sakura/Hana the cutest lesbians around!

It was summer in Hoshido, the temperate weather of spring swept away by heat and humidity. It made Sakura glad she didn’t wear any armor as she sat in the shade of a tree, quietly watching her girlfriend practice her swordsmanship.

Girlfriend. The word still gave Sakura a little thrill, was still new enough to make her smile to herself. She and Hana has been friends for so long that making such a big change sometimes felt scary.

But then there were times like now when it wasn’t scary at all, times when it felt as natural as the seasons changing from spring to summer. 

And Sakura found herself secretly, and somewhat guiltily glad for the heat of the day. It meant that Hana had forgone her training armor and wore only a light skirt with slits on the side for movement and a cloth wrapped around her chest, like the one Rinkah wore. Although Sakura didn’t find Rinkah’s attire nearly as distracting, perhaps because the fire tribe warrior wasn’t as...well endowed as Hana. Her clothing(or lack thereof) let Sakura see the shape of her body, curvy yet muscular, her strong thighs tensing as she moved, her breasts bouncing as she lunged and struck the wooden practice dummy. Sweat shone on her toned stomach and made her face glow. 

At least the heat also gave Sakura an excuse for her blush. 

They hadn’t done anything very physical yet in their relationship, just some hand holding and well…a little bit of kissing during an evening stroll through the gardens the other night.

Sakura had come looking for Hana, hoping to invite her to have some tea in her chambers, and maybe get to spend some more alone time together, but instead she had found her practicing and couldn’t resist sitting down to watch her beautiful girlfriend.

Soon Hana stopped, pausing to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She walked over and took a drink from a basin of water, splashing some on her face. It was then that she looked up and noticed Sakura.

“Lady Sakura!” she said in surprise, “I didn’t see you there.”

“I told you, you don’t have to call me Lady now--now that we’re..w-well, um, us.” Sakura said, her heart skipping a beat as Hana strolled over to her, the movements and undulations of her body clear for Sakura to see. Hana rested a hand against the trunk of the tree, and bent over her, giggling.

“Well then, Sakura, seems like you spying on me.” she joked.

“Ah, no I umm, I was j-just--” Sakura stumbled over her words, distracted by the expanses of bare flesh in front of her. Hana had bent over to talk to her, her breasts so close, Sakura felt her fingers tingle at the thought of touching them, she could even stretch up and press her lips to them…

“Tea!” she squeaked, jolting up to her feet.

“Huh? What about tea?” Hana asked, trying to hide the smile tugging at her lips. 

“Well, I came out to ask you to come and have some tea….um with m-me. In my room.”

Hana smiled.

“Just the two of us?”

“Y-yes.”

“Sounds perfect! Just let me go and change--”

“Um, no you don’t---uh that is,” Sakura was sure her face was as read and Ryouma’s armor, “You look n-nice.”

It made her feel a little better to see Hana blush a little bit as well. Then her girlfriend leaned in and kissed her, her lips warm and slightly salty from sweat.

“You got it, Sakura.”

Feeling bold, Sakura reached down and grabbed Hana’s hand, leading the way to her chambers where tea, and maybe something else, awaited them.


End file.
